


Bloom My Cabbage Rose

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg and Mycroft pick wedding flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are getting married. Now to pick the flowers...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsbain/gifts).



> Thank you!!!

"How about carnations?" Greg asks. 

"Mm to late 1800's." Mycroft hums as he walks through the flower shop with Greg. 

"Daisies?" 

"To informal."

"Lilies?" 

"My mother does not like them. She says they make her sneeze.”

"Amaryllis?"

"Reminds of the old American west for some reason. So no."

"Azaleas?"

"To loud."

"Bellflowers?"

"To sad looking."

"Bird of paradise?"

“What? Ae you joking? Of course not."

"Forget me nots?" Greg wonders. 

"No one is leaving so why do we need to remember? They’re not right either.” Mycroft pouts. Greg chuckles softly and kisses Mycroft’s pout, making Mycroft smile

“Hibiscus?" Greg hums.

"To tropical.” Mycroft replies.

"Narcissus?"

"To self involved."

"Petunia?"

"To veiny."

"Roses?" Greg suggests, running out of options. 

"Absolutely not." Mycroft frowns. 

"Why?" Greg asks, looking over the selection of flowers. 

"Far to pedestrian." Mycroft sighs. 

"There is nothing wrong with pedestrian." Greg frowns. 

Mycroft bites his lip as they walk around the shop. He wanted something special, something grand. He wanted flowers that were unique and breathtaking. Just like his love for Gregory. 

"I think they're nice." Greg smiles. 

"They have thorns." Mycroft interjects. 

"Most things that have thorns are worth it to look upon their beauty." Greg chuckles. He knows his relationship with Mycroft has had ups and downs. More downs than ups in the beginning if he was being honest. But they got to where they needed to be. Where they are now. 

"But if it has thorns maybe it wasn't meant to be picked in the first place." Mycroft hums. Greg nearly laughs, thinking about how thorny Mycroft was when they first met. 

"I don't believe that's true at all. Flowers are meant to be seen. To be taken care of and to be praised for their beauty." Greg smiles. 

"How do you praise a flower?" Mycroft looks confused and Greg falls for him all over again. 

"You praise a flower by helping it grow strong. To let it flourish. You say nice things to it and you talk softly, gently. You tell it what a good little flower it is. What a pretty flower it's become." Greg grins, knowing Mycroft loves it when he says silly things like this. 

"You're ridiculous." Mycroft rolls his eyes but smiles at him fondly. 

"And you love me for it." Greg smiles and takes Mycroft's hand. 

"Very true." Mycroft chuckles softly and kisses each of Greg's knuckles. 

Greg blushes and smiles happily, pulling Mycroft in for a kiss. Mycroft smiles against Greg's lips and kisses him back deeply, wrapping his arms around Greg waist. Greg smirks and squeezes Mycroft's arse sneakily. 

"Cheeky thing you." Mycroft scolds and smiles, blushing a bit. 

"You love that bit too." Greg smiles and rubs Mycroft's back. 

"You know that's true." Mycroft mumbles against his lips and kisses him again. 

"Mm the things you do to me, Mycroft Holmes." Greg purrs and kisses him deeply. 

"Mm that's soon to be Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade, thank you very much." Mycroft corrects him, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. 

"Right you are, my love. Right you are." Greg beams and kisses Mycroft blush. 

"Gregory.." Mycroft mumbles, blushing brighter. He presses closer to Greg, loving being close to his fiancé. 

"Mm?" Greg smiles, holding Mycroft close. 

"You are a menace." Mycroft rolls his eye affectionately, rubbing Greg's sides. Greg just smiles and hums happily. 

"If you want roses I suppose we can have roses." Mycroft gives in, smiling. 

"Yes!" Greg smiles happily and kisses Mycroft deeply. Mycroft chuckles and kisses him back, adoring his fiancé's enthusiasm. 

"You are the very best." Greg smiles. 

"I do try, love." Mycroft smiles softly, resting their foreheads together. 

"Now for the colors." Greg chuckles. 

"Dear lord." Mycroft groans. 

///////////

 

Mycroft and Greg stand at the altar together with their hands joined as the official speaks about love and commitment. 

"Cabbage roses?" Greg whispers, smiling as he glances around at the flowers. His eyes barely leaving his soon-to-be husbands for a moment.

"They are still roses." Mycroft grins, staring at Greg, the look of pure unadulterated love plastered on his smiling face. 

"You are ridiculous." Greg throws Mycroft words back at him from when they were picking the flowers, chuckling softy. 

"You love it." Mycroft muses. 

"Very true." Greg grins, starting to tear up. 

"Very true indeed." Mycroft pulls him in for their first kiss as husbands while they're surrounded by all their cheering family as well as dozens upon dozens of cream and lilac cabbage roses.  
///////////

"I can't feel my feet..." Mycroft groans, flopping face first into the bed at the hotel. Greg chuckles softly and smiles fondly at his husband. Husband. His husband. 

"We danced the night away. I'm surprised you can feel much of anything." Greg smiles and slips off Mycroft's shoes. "Besides, it's not exactly your feet you need to be feeling." He smirks. Mycroft rolls over and smiles at Greg.

"Mm hello, husband." Greg beams and takes one of Mycroft's foot in his hands, gently massaging it. 

"Ohhhh god.." Mycroft moans in relief and melts into the bed. "I should marry you for this.." He teases. 

"Good thing the ink is already dry on the marriage license." Greg chuckles, starting on Mycroft's other foot. 

"Mm very good.." Mycroft slurs a bit as he relaxes more. Greg chuckles softly and straddles his husband, opening his cuffs. 

"Planning on having your way with me?" Mycroft smiles up at him adoringly. 

"Mm I don't think it's exactly me having my way with you if your a very willing participant in the goings on." Greg smiles and leans in to kiss Mycroft, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. 

"For you I am always willing. Very willing." Mycroft grins cheekily as his hands find Greg's arse. 

"And very gorgeous." Greg smiles, wiggling his bum and making Mycroft laugh. 

"You are the eye candy. I'm the brains." Mycroft teases. 

"Glad we're on the same page with that." Greg teases back, grinning like a mad man. 

"Get naked already." Mycroft swats his arse playfully. 

"I am seducing you. It's an art. It takes time." Greg pretends to scold him. 

"Believe me, when you're just breathing I'm seduced." Mycroft pulls Greg down for a deep long kiss. Greg moans softly and presses closer, kissing Mycroft back lovingly. 

"You're so gorgeous. So absolutely breathtaking." Greg mumbles against Mycroft's lips. 

"Gregory.." Mycroft blushes. Greg smiles and pushes Mycroft's shirt off his shoulders as Mycroft starts to open Greg's shirt. 

"You're perfect." Mycroft whispers and runs his hands over Greg's chest. Greg gasps softly and arches into his touch. 

"I need you. Please." Greg kisses him softly. 

"You have me. Always." Mycroft kisses him back. 

They strip each other slowly, taking time to kiss and touch each inch on newly exposed skin. 

"What do you need? What do you want?" Mycroft kisses Greg's neck, laying him back against the bed. 

"You. I need you inside me." Greg blushes, arching under him. 

"Mm blushing on your wedding night?" Mycroft smiles softly and kisses Greg's blush. 

"Shush." Greg blushes more, kissing Mycroft to shut him up. Mycroft chuckles softly and kisses him back. 

"Open your legs for me, love." Mycroft whispers and Greg does. 

Mycroft prepares Greg slowly, pressing kisses and praise to his skin. Greg moans and sighs, holding Mycroft close. 

"Now. Please now." Greg moans needy. Mycroft holds him close and kisses him as he pushes into him. Greg gasps and arches, wrapping his legs around Mycroft's hips. 

"Oh yes." Greg moans, rocking his hips. 

"Always so impatient. What happened to seducing?" Mycroft smiles and kisses his neck, moving slowly. 

"Your cock is in my arse. I think we're well past seduction." Greg chuckles, carding his fingers through Mycroft's hair. 

"Mm such a dirty mouth." Mycroft kisses him deeply. 

"You're the one that married it as well as everything attached to it." Greg mumbles against his lips and kisses him back. 

"Mm speaking of everything attached to it." Mycroft smirks and really starts to move. Greg moans loudly and arches. 

"Yes! Oh fuck me!" Greg pleads and his legs tighten around Mycroft. 

"I plan on it." Mycroft grips his hips and angles his thrusts to hit Greg's prostate. Greg moans and moves with him. 

"So good." Greg moans, thighs trembling as he gets closer. Mycroft kisses and sucks on his neck. 

"Mine." Mycroft growls. "My husband. All mine."

"Yours! All yours!" Greg cries out and comes hard between them. Mycroft groans and comes as Greg clenches around him in a fluttering rhythm. 

Mycroft collapses on top of Greg, pressing him into the bed. Greg presses his face to Mycroft's neck and breathes him in. 

"I love you." Mycroft kisses him softly. 

"I love you, too." Greg mumbles against his lips and kisses him back deeply. 

Mycroft smiles and nuzzles him. He gets up and cleans them up before crawling back into bed. 

"Mm come to me, husband." Greg grins like a dope and Mycroft chuckles, presses into his husband's welcoming embrace. 

"Tell me about the flowers.." Mycroft mumbles against Greg's neck. 

"What about them?" Greg smiles and rubs Mycroft's back. 

"How they bloom. Tell me how they bloom." Mycroft's eyes slip shut as he relaxes into Greg. 

"How the flowers bloom? It's really quite simple. All they need is a bit of dirt, some water, and sunlight." Greg hums. 

"Not that part the other part." Mycroft rolls his eyes. 

"Ah. You mean the praise? Yes that is also very important. Flowers are a lot like humans I suppose. We can do just fine with what we need to live. Air, food, and water. But love. Now that makes everything worth it." Greg smiles softly. "So a flower can bloom just fine with the bare minimum but a bit of love and praise.. Well that is what really makes a flower bloom.." He hums softly and looks down at Mycroft, who's fallen asleep on his chest. 

Greg smiles softly and bushes Mycroft's hair back out of his face. "And you my beautiful cabbage rose.. You and I have finally bloomed.." He whispers and kisses his forehead gently, falling asleep curled up with his blossom. With his husband.


End file.
